1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing device, a service providing method, a biometric information authentication server, a biometric information authentication method, a program, and a service providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user who uses biometric authentication, such as fingerprint authentication or vein authentication, that uses biometric information, which is information unique to a living body, registers in a biometric information management server in advance the biometric information of himself/herself as a template. Also, a user who uses the biometric authentication requests a biometric information authentication server to collate biometric information generated at the time of an authentication request with the biometric information that is registered in advance. At this time, the biometric information authentication server has to perform a so-called one-to-N authentication of collating the biometric information for which the authentication request has been issued with all the registered biometric information.
In case of performing such one-to-N authentication that uses processing by a server, it will take a tremendous amount of processing time if the biometric information authentication server performs a process of repeating several times a simple one-to-one authentication. Thus, a desired template has to be extracted from among N templates by narrowing down candidates among N templates that are already registered by using some kind of method and performing authentication to the narrowed down candidates.
Thus, JP-A-2006-260458 discloses a technology of managing, by a server for performing an authentication process, data indicating the collation order of templates generated according to the usage time or usage frequency of a user using the biometric authentication, and thereby narrowing down templates to be collated.
Furthermore, JP-A-2007-299214 discloses an entrance/exit management system which performs one-to-one authentication by obtaining a specific template from an authentication server by using identification information associated with biometric information on, for example, an IC card and which accumulates identification numbers, for which the one-to-one authentication has succeeded, in a different server. Thereby, speeding up of an authentication process is attempted by performing one-to-N authentication using the identification numbers accumulated in the different server for a user for whom the one-to-one authentication has succeeded once, without using an IC card or the like.